Reflexión de una noche en vela
by Toph Kagamine McCormicK
Summary: La noche, el final del día donde generalmente una persona termina depositando sus dudas, inquietudes o simplemente recapacitar sobre los momentos vividos a diario. La gran nación española no es la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

Vengo con el que será el primer fic hetaliano que publico xD  
Un simple escrito de un solo capítulo por ahora, realizado en una noche ociosa y de insomnio...  
Fue un reto escribir algo tan tierno y lleno de miel shonen ai/shota.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

En medio de la reinante noche, donde ningún sonido –salvo el de las cigarras y algún otro bicho que se encontraba en el huerto fuera de la casa–, se atrevía a romper con la tranquilidad de la atmósfera en la recámara principal.

Romano, el niñato con el humor de mil demonios, se encontraba sumido en un profundo dormitar. A su lado: un español le miraba enternecido, mientras acariciaba su espalda semi-desnuda, después su mano iba a parar a su desordenado cabello castaño y así sucesivamente, en un ritmo poco armónico y sin una marcha fija.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, llevaba horas y horas así, con leves movimientos solamente. Y hace algunas más el pequeño había despertado usualmente alterado por una pesadilla; desde entonces Antonio, además de acariciarle sin parar, también entonaba en un agradable volumen la tonada de algo que parecía ser una nana de cuna.

Continuaría así, unos minutos más o si llegase a ser necesario: otro par de horas. Todo fuese por su italiano, no le importaba siquiera si el sol se aprecia al alba y el no había conciliado el sueño, tampoco le preocupaba lo que sus amigos pensarán sobre la relación particular que llevaba con su subordinado, mucho menos los insultos que soltaría el menor cuando se diese cuenta que lloraba como nena y que el bastardo fue quien le consoló. Solo quería estar así, en paz, con Lovi durmiendo como si no hubiese maldad en el mundo allá fuera, sin ninguna preocupación, ni rastro de tristeza o nostalgia en sus grandes ojos.

Y si por cuenta de "El Jefe" corriera, Romano estaría tan ajeno a los problemas del exterior como le fuese posible, pero claro, el no podía negarle ese derecho al menor. Como tampoco podría negarle si algún día Lovino decidía independizarse de él, el cual sería su más profundo temor para toda la vida. Pero siendo así, jamás se opondría a un deseo del menor, porque él le amaba mucho más de lo que querría a nadie en siglos –y, siendo representación de España, llevaba ya demasiados de estos existiendo–.

Por más increíble que pareciera viniendo de Toño, el de la fama de pervertido, acusado de pedofilia, aquel frecuentemente relacionado románticamente con el niño dormido entre sus sábanas; a pesar de todo eso él era incapaz de albergar en su corazón algún impuro sentimiento por Romano. Si, era cierto que el adoraba al menor mucho más que a si mismo, el huerto de sus perfectos tomates, a su población amigable y servicial, que a el inmenso mar en el cual aguardan sus atesorados recuerdos, aún más que a el limpio cielo lleno de estrellas con la hermosa luna brillando para su esperanzado corazón. Le amaba más que a todo aquello junto.

Se le oprimía el pecho, y sentía ganas de llorar. Y no sabe ni porque llora, pero, si tan solo... pudiese llegar a saber que pasa por la cabeza del más pequeño. ¿Qué pensará de Antonio? Seguramente que es un idiota, "no esta muy alejado de la verdad" Piensa el de ojos verdes divertido. Pese a todo no puede dejar su aire jovial.

Aunque sabe de antemano que la mente del niñato es un nido de pensamientos más dificultosos para entender, aún más que el idioma de su buen amigo Arthur –o al menos el moreno lo consideraba un amigo, contrario a la idea del inglés–. No perdía la fe, de algún día, encontrar la forma de llegar a su corazón; no importaba la manera, porque el aceptaría ser lo que su Lovi le ofreciera.

Y sobre todo, el estaría allí siempre, hasta que ese momento llegase y Romano le abra un camino hacía su cariño. Lograr lo quisiera tanto como él español ya lo hacía; con el corazón en un puño y dispuesto a luchar como en los años que era una nación de guerra. A punto de entregar su vida y determinación en su más importante conquista... Y, si de algo estaba seguro, es que acabaría ganando esta batalla y las próximas que se le interpongan.

* * *

Corto, y sin chiste. Pero es lo que hay xD  
Creo que es todo por mi parte. Se aceptan tomatazos, insultos o lo que sea que gustéis dejar en el botón de abajo para el review.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen la espera, pero no me tenía contenta este capitulo, Romano me sale muy OoC -Me intente pegar a la personalidad mucho, creedlo-. Aunque a ese paso nunca iba a colgar nada xD  
Me tienen contentísima las alertas, los reviews y los favs -Lanza galletitas-. Perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica, ah si, la parte en cursivas es cambio de narrador, lo aviso para que no se saquen de onda o digan: ¿y a esta que la pico? Si el tsundere narraba.

Realmente, no iba a hacerle una continuación a esto. Pero olvide ponerle que estaba terminado y como me lo pedían, pensé: ¿Por qué no? Y bueno, aquí esta...

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada de aquí, salvo la historia.

* * *

¿Batallas? ¿De qué sirven? Mi idiota _fratello_ no sabía en que se metía al ayudar a aquel macho patatas y al asiático que parecía chica, en su dichosa Segunda Guerra Mundial. Seguramente pasaría todo el día corriendo tras el mastodonte alemán y llorando como una pequeñuela cuando veía a sus enemigos, luego ondearía la bandera blanca que solía llevar y escaparía de manera cobarde. Predecible, y no por ello dejaba de preocuparme internamente. Algo dentro de mi me dice que no debería, se encuentra con el macho patatas, y aunque odie admitirlo, el es la persona que mejor puede proteger al estúpido que es mi hermano...

Miré el jardín por el ventanal desde la habitación del bastardo español, un nuevo día comenzaba. Un gran sol se ubicaba alto en el cielo y el muy perezoso se encontraba durmiendo aún. Mejor así, no me molestaría con una sonrisa bobalicona y su mirada esmeralda que me dejaba tan indefenso... ¿Cómo puede él, seguir durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad? Siendo que a mi... Bueno, no es que me enorgullece la idea, pero las sábanas me parecen pesadas y calurosas cada vez que comparto con él... Pe-pero solo se debe a que el maldito me estruja en sus brazos y su cercanía es tan cálida que mi corazón bombea rápido y luego... ¡_Che palle_, Lovino, tu no piensas esas cosas, _maldizione_!

–¿Lovi?– Ese llamado me sobresalto, pero intente disimular y contesté.

–Al fin despiertas, bastardo.

–Fusososo~ ¿Qué tal dormiste,mi bello italiano?– preguntó Antonio con aquel acento de españolete que siempre le servía para llamar la atención de las señoritas... Tarde caí en cuenta y me sonrojé levemente ante el último comentario, el _stupido_ dice cosas tontas.

–Si será, el muy imbécil...

–¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? Discúlpame, no te escuche– Solté un bufido, entre menos entendiese mi enojo el idiota, mejor. Sino me vendrá con alguna de sus estupideces.

–Nada, bastardo. Bajemos a desayunar, que Bel ya esta en el jardín de tulipanes con el holandés que da miedo– dije mirándolo mientras me incorporaba y vestía. Alguna tradición de mi_ bella nazione_, era aquello de dormir desnudo, al principio era un hábito que compartía únicamente con mi hermano. Pero al descubrir que el bastardo español no me incomodaba demasiado -Por ahora-, decidí permitirme aquello en su casa. Pero hoy fue diferente, sentía la mirada de esmeralda en mi espalda algo ansiosa– Demonios, ¿te sucede algo?

–¿Lo has olvidado...? Que va, no me sorprende, Romanito. Te lo recordaré entonces– No entendía de que hablaba el bastardo, miré el calendario y no era un día que celebrar en especial. Lo encaré atónito, buscando una respuesta en sus acciones. Pero España solo se incorporo y vistió, como olvidando lo anterior–. Desayunemos, pero después me acompañas a la tercer fila del huerto, ¿vale?

Asentí con lentitud, ¿qué demonios planeaba el bastardo? Bajé apurado los escalones, Antonio me seguía con lentitud, con una sonrisa bobalicona más marcada que de costumbre y mirada soñadora como de colegiala a punto de declararse... Sacudí mi cabeza insistente, en cuanto llego a ella la imagen del estúpido con faldita y medias a la rodilla.

Segundos después llegamos al gran comedor chocolate con seis sillas disponibles y un gran plato de waffles en el centro. Tome asiento inmediatamente mientras el bastardo me pasaba un plato con tres de los panecillos preparados por Bélgica, todos decorados con una carita feliz hecha de fresas... Como siempre, Emma era tan mona.

–Lovi...– dijo el español, cortando con el silencio después del almuerzo. Lo miré atento–, me tienes que dar una respuesta hoy.

–¿Respuesta, dices?

–Eras tan pequeño y lindo, pero no esperaba que lo olvidaras tan fácilmente...

–Habla claro, bastardo– Resopló y cerró los ojos, cada segundo me tensaba más y más. Se levantó de su lugar y con la mirada me invitó a hacer lo mismo.

–Hace unos años, fuimos a dar un paseo por el huerto de tomates. Eras un bello adolescente aún, fusososo– Cortó, mirando el cielo siendo opacado por unas nubes, que también cubrían el sol, con nostalgia en sus ojos esmeraldas. Carraspeé para volverlo a este mundo–. Y me declaré, con los tomatitos de únicos testigos, tu cara se confundía con ellos. Me dijiste que...

_"Un español tomaba las manos del pequeño italiano entre las suyas, eran jóvenes. Ninguno sabía realmente que conllevaba el amor ni lo que implicaba lo dicho por el de ojos esmeraldas –Aunque el mayor había tenido experiencias amorosas fructíferas, este es un caso distinto–, pero, Antonio estaba decidido que lo descubriría con aquel chico de ojos amielados y ceño fruncido frente a él._

–_¿Qué dices, Lovi? Tú y yo seremos un gran imperio, y estaremos juntos siempre._

–_¡Bastardo! Eres un idiota, España...– El más pequeño no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, pero tampoco rompía con el contacto en sus manos. Analizaba las palabras del mayor como dagas atravesándole el corazón, ¿no estaba jugando con él? Si no era así, ¿por qué se fijaría el risueño español en una persona tan ofuscada como lo era Italia del Sur?–. ¡No sabes lo que dices!_

–_Romano, mírame– dijo con un tono serio, decidido, Lovino lo obedeció angustiado de que las lágrimas se precipitasen por sus orbes ámbar, las cuales terminaron cediendo, no es que el quisiera llorar, demonios–. No tiene por qué ser ahora, incluso mañana tampoco; solo espero que me correspondas._

–_¿Dices que me esperarías incluso cien años?– preguntó el menor temeroso. _

–_Si es el tiempo que necesitas, no te lo arrebataría por egoísmo mío, Lovi..._

_La mirada esmeralda estaba clavada en la de color miel, el pulgar del mayor paso por las mejillas italianas, borrando los rastros de gotas que antes surcaban el rostro de Romano. Después pasaron a acariciar su mandíbula, y finalmente los finos labios entre abiertos, como invitándole sutilmente a apoderarse de ellos por vez primera. Y así lo hizo, acerco temblorosamente su boca a la del menor, y tomo su fino rostro entre sus manos. El otro ni se inmuto, estaba como una estatua con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y el rostro más sonrojado aún, aferrándose al ibérico por el cuello. _

_Rozaron apenas sus labios y mezclaron sus alientos, España junto su nariz a la de Romano y le mordió levemente la boca de Lovino; este abrió la boca para protestar y el de mirada esmeralda aprovecho para adueñarse de su interior. No lo pensó, como tampoco se detuvo a comprender que el más chico le respondía como podía, con su inexperiencía y sin saber como besar a ciencia cierta._

_A ambos les bombeaba el corazón, y buscaban desesperados acercarse más y más; aunque fuese imposible. Las manos tocaban deseosos el cuerpo ajeno, subían por la espalda y acariciaban los brazos, los hombros, la cabeza. Llegaron al punto que, sin separar sus bocas España fue acostándole en el suelo. Entonces, algo dentro de Romano hizo click, y aparto a Antonio con todas sus fuerzas._

_El otro le admiró desde su posición, como afligido y humillado. No tenía idea de que en eso acabaría su primera declaración. Miró como el italiano se incorporaba, con los ojos llorosos y claramente avergonzado, le dirigió una última mirada y le dio la espalda. Se encaminó rápido a la salida, pero España le detuvo del brazo y le preguntó dudoso: _

–_¿Será en un siglo entonces?– Romano solo abrió los ojos y se libró del agarre. Corriendo rápidamente y sin mirar atrás._

_Al español no le sorprendió llegar a la casa y tener a Bel llorando en la sala alegando que Lovi-love salió de casa sin maletas y no le dijo a donde iba, ni porque, ni cuando volvía. Lo último sucedió unos veinte años después, porque Ludwig se mudo a casa de su hermano –En la cuál él vivía–, y no soportaba la presencia del alemán._

_Se quedo en el cuarto de huéspedes una temporada, y finalmente, por insistencia de Antonio, terminó en la habitación principal como en su niñez..."_

–Aún te espero después de darte el tiempo que te prometí, te he recordado lo sucedido, Lovi. Es tu turno.

–Bastardo, no puedes decir eso y esperar que yo... Bueno, es que... Jodete, españolete– Atiné a maldecir, me ponía nervioso y no soy de la clase de persona con paciencia para soportar aquello.

–Aw, nunca aprendes, mi italiano– Me estrecho entre sus brazos, y me miró con su cara de perro faldero, esperando algún cariño o que se yo. Odio cuando hace eso, ¡no es justo!

–¿Aún esperas algo? Pierdete de una vez, _stupido_– dije resoplando. Quería que saliera de mi vista, y a la vez quería que nunca me soltará... Claro que es algo que nunca le admitiré; giré y vi su mirada afligida, sus labios formaban algo como... ¿Un puchero? No, esto es demasiado para mi–. ¡Que si, coño! Todos los putos días de aquí hasta que mi _bella nazione _deje de existir los quiero pasar junto a ti, ¡¿contento?

Algo en la cara de España me decía que me iba de arrepentir de aquello. El pensamiento no desapareció cuando el bastardo me tomo en brazos como la jodida princesa de película y me llevaba a la habitación en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Será muy tarde para volver donde Feliciano?

* * *

Y bueno, aquí acaba. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra saber que alguien leyó esto.

**Elizabeta, **sehh el shota es genialoso *3* aquí te traigo el cap. Gracias por el comentario, saludos owo

**Alice: **Pues soy más lectora que escritora por ello no me conocías xD Pero ahí tengo algunos one-shoot preparados. Besitos~

**Seasonsleep: **Es que Toño es amor~ Me gusta el shota, pero el es muy tierno para violarse a un niño D;  
Por ello prefiero la relación madura y así. Saludos o3o

Es todo por mi parte, nos leemos~


End file.
